narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter-Tankōbon Differences
This page lists the changes made from individual chapter releases, when they were first published in Weekly Shōnen Jump, to their tankōbon format. Changes Artwork * Kidōmaru originally used just one hand to hold his bow, with another hand to hold the arrow.Naruto chapter 195, pages 18-19 In the tankōbon version, he also uses both his feet to hold the bow, while hanging from spider silk and instead using his mouth to hold the arrow in place.Volume 22 * After Deidara and Sasori brought Gaara to the Akatsuki hideout, Pain is depicted with tomoe in his Rinnegan once,Naruto chapter 254, page 15 this is corrected in the tankōbon version.Volume 29 * During Itachi Uchiha's final fight with Sasuke, he is drawn with normal Sharingan in one of the panels,Naruto chapter 389, page 11 this is corrected in the tankōbon version.Volume 42 * Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo originally wasn't shaded,Naruto chapter 391, pages 16-17''Naruto'' chapter 392''Naruto'' chapter 393 unlike those of Sasuke and Madara, this was corrected in the tankōbon version.Volume 43 * In The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, the Naruto in the story does not have whisker markings,Naruto chapter 416, pages 1-5 they are later added in the tankōbon version.Volume 45 * When confronting Kakashi Hatake, the Deva Path of Pain is drawn with a Konohagakure forehead protector in one panel,Naruto chapter 420, page 6 this was corrected in the tankōbon version. * When Torune débuted, his eyes were visible underneath his mask,Naruto chapter 455, pages 2-3 this was corrected in the tankōbon version.Volume 49 * When Kushina Uzumaki recounts events twelve years prior to the start of the series, both Hiruzen Sarutobi and Biwako Sarutobi are depicted as being older than they should have been, during the time of Minato Namikaze's tenure.Naruto chapter 500, pages 9-15 However, this was corrected in the tankōbon version.Volume 53 * When Kisame was place in the wooden stock, his Akatsuki ring was missing.Naruto chapter 507, page 15 This was corrected in the tankōbon version.Volume 54 * When Kisame breaks free of the stocks, you can't see his left arm breaking free but his hand unattached. This was corrected in the tankōbon version. * Although light in colour, Zaji's hair is mistakenly shaded dark in two panels,Naruto chapter 520, page 19 this was corrected in the tankōbon version.Volume 55 * After divulging the methods to stop the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique, Kabuto Yakushi was illustrated without his glasses as he left Tobi.Naruto chapter 521, page 4 This was later corrected in the tankōbon version. * When Chūkichi requests assistance from a group composed from Hanzō, Kimimaro and Chiyo during the Fourth Shinobi World War, another reincarnated shinobi was depicted with them.Naruto chapter 521, page 5 In the tankōbon, this unknown individual was omitted. * Ginkaku's hair originally wasn't shaded,Naruto chapter 525, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 526, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 527''Naruto'' chapter 528 however, in the tankōbon version it is.Volume 56 * Ibuse originally wasn't shaded,Naruto chapter 530, pages 15-17''Naruto'' chapter 531 however, in the tankōbon version it is. * In chapter 534, Chōza is depicted wearing earrings in one panel,Naruto chapter 534, page 2 this is however corrected in the tankōbon version of the manga.Volume 56, page 174 * In one panel, Toroi is mistakenly depicted with a bandanna-like forehead protector,Naruto chapter 546, page 2 this was corrected in the tankōbon version.Volume 58 * When the reincarnated Kage are observed traversing the desert, the Second Mizukage's dark undershirt is absent in one panel,Naruto chapter 546, page 7 this was corrected in the tankōbon version. * During the Eight-Tails' flashback to its fight with the Third Raikage, its left horn was drawn as being cut off.Naruto chapter 555, page 9 This was corrected in the tankōbon version. * Temari's facial expression while observing Naruto, is changed from relatively neutral and looking up towards the right,Naruto chapter 555, page 12 to anxious and looking downwards at the bottom left in the tankōbon version. * When A appeared alongside the other Kage, he was mistakenly depicted with both of his hands, despite him amputating his left forearm during a previous battle with Sasuke Uchiha.Naruto chapter 562, pages 16-17 This was corrected in the tankōbon version.Volume 59 * While confronting Fū, Killer B was mistakenly depicted without a sword that should have been held in his mouth, in one panel.Naruto chapter 565, page 2 This was corrected in the tankōbon version. * After Naruto attempted to destroy Rōshi's chakra receiver,Naruto chapter 565, pages 14-15 various cracks and drips where added to the latter's body in the tankōbon version, to better represent the dispersal of the coating of lava surrounding him. * When confronting some of the reincarnated jinchūriki, Kakashi and Might Guy are shown performing Lightning Transmission and Morning Peacock respectively, in a single panel as viewed from above.Naruto chapter 568, pages 4-5 In the tankōbon, the techniques are instead depicted in separate panels and are observed from different perspectives.Volume 60 * When Itachi announced that he was the weakness to Kabuto's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation,Naruto chapter 578, page 16 his face was depicted with a much greater level of shading in the tankōbon version.Volume 61 * During his confrontation with Itachi and Sasuke, Kabuto was mistakenly depicted without a kunai that should have been in his right hand, in one panel.Naruto chapter 582, page 4 This was corrected in the tankōbon version. * In the manga, when Urushi made his début during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was depicted wearing a Konoha forehead protector.Naruto chapter 587, pages 15-16 This was later corrected in the tankōbon version. * During Obito's flashback in chapter 599, Minato Namikaze's face is engraved on the Hokage Rock. Kishimoto apologised for this error in advance, and in the subsequent tankōbon release, his face was removed altogether. * In the manga, when Sasuke reveals''Naruto'' chapter 619, page 17 and later deactivates''Naruto'' chapter 620, page 1 his Mangekyō Sharingan, it is his own, regular Mangekyō Sharingan, without Itachi's Mangekyō on top of it. In the tankōbon release, Itachi's Mangekyō is added, resulting in Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.Volume 65 * When the Ten-Tails feels the others tailed beasts in Naruto, in the original release, Shukaku's chakra was seen within Naruto, alongside the other tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 629, page 5 The tanuki was, however, removed in the tankōbon release.Volume 66 * In volume 71, the scene where Obito is impaled by Kaguya's technique was completely redrawn from its initial release. In addition, some character reaction shots were also redrawn, as well as Kakashi's brief flashback being removed altogether. ** When chapter #690 was first published, Madara's body didn't have Hashirama's face on the left side of the chest. In the tankōbon version, it was added. * In chapter 696 of volume 72, the picture of Sasuke's Susanoo was changed to a frontal view of the warrior.Volume 72, page 108 ** In chapter 699, in the scene where Sasuke and Naruto dispel the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sasuke's right forearm is redrawn to correctly show that he had removed his black arm guard during the previous fight. Text * When Tobi reveals his face to Kisame Hoshigaki, the latter identifies him with .Naruto chapter 404, page 2 In the tankōbon version, he instead refers to Tobi using .Volume 44 * During the meeting with the Fire Daimyō, after Pain's assault on Konoha, in the chapter release the speech bubbles did not indicate who was speaking.Naruto chapter 450, page 14 In the tankōbon version however, this is corrected.Volume 48, page 149 * When Kisame used Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks against Guy, the technique's name was pronounced "Suiton: Senjikizame".Naruto chapter 506, page 11 While the kanji remain the same in the tankōbon version, their pronunciation is changed to "Suiton: Senshokukō". * When a reincarnated Deidara destroys a rock clone, he identifies the user of the technique as .Naruto chapter 513, page 8 In the tankōbon version however, he attributes it to the instead. * During a meeting of the five Kage, both on a map and in their discussion, the hidden village located between the Lands of Hot Water and Lightning was identified as .Naruto chapter 515, page 11 In the tankōbon version, this was corrected to . * When the Third Raikage is telling the allied troops about his abilities, he says, .Naruto chapter 548, page 18 In the tankōbon version, this is changed into, .Volume 58, page 79 * While fighting the allied troops, the Second Mizukage says, .Naruto chapter 552, page 14 In the tankōbon version, this was changed to, .Volume 58, page 150 * The technique Madara used against the Fourth Division was originally called .Naruto chapter 560, page 4 In the tankōbon version, this was changed to . * The technique Naruto used to counter Madara's Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees was originally called .Naruto chapter 561, pages 16-17 In the tankōbon version, this was changed to . * While describing the Ten-Tails' power, one of the names Kurama uses to describe it is .''Naruto chapter 594, page 9 In the tankōbon version, this was changed to , which has the same meaning.'' Naruto'' volume 62, page 123 Additions * Several pages were added during Nagato and Naruto's conversation, as the exchange neared its conclusion.Volume 48, pages 109-112 * After Nagato's death, as a result of reviving those he had killed, the chapter originally ended with a scene of Taka setting out for Konoha.Naruto chapter 449, page 17 In the tankōbon release, this was moved to chapter 450 and replaced with a scene where Naruto creates a memorial to Jiraiya.Volume 48, page 133 Additional panels and text that didn't occur in the original, where also added to the celebrations in chapter 450, partially as a consequence of this alteration.Volume 48, pages 141-143 * In the tankōbon version of volume 53, several panels were added and changed. After Naruto seals the Nine-Tails, Kushina grabs his hands to congratulate him, in the original she doesn't.Volume 53, page 90 * In the original publication, Sasuke ponders his answer in a two-page spread of various moments of his interactions with Itachi through the series, thinking about Itachi's words, and giving his answer in the next page.Naruto chapter 627, pages 8-10 In the tankōbon release, two extra pages are added before Sasuke makes his decision, with Sasuke being zoomed out of against a black background, Itachi's words being scattered through these two pages instead of the spread of their interactions. * In chapter 699 of volume 72, two additional pages were be added, showing Naruto and Sasuke and the seal to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Volume 72, pages 172-173 ** In the same chapter, two panels were added to Hinata's awakening from the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Volume 72, page 171 ** An additional word was also added when Naruto came to send Sasuke off. The latter says "I thought that you weren't coming…" in the chapter version''Naruto'' chapter 699, page 18 and "I thought that you weren't coming to send me off…" in the volume version.Volume 72, page 183 References Category:Media